Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-3a^{7}-5a^{2}) + (-3a^{7}-7a ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3a^{7}-5a^{2} - 3a^{7}-7a$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 a^7} - \color{#DF0030}{5 a^2} - {3 a^7} - {7 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 -3 ) a^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -5 a^2} + { -7 a} $ Add the coefficients. $-6a^{7}-5a^{2}-7a$